


The gift to learn

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Camping, Courtship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Professors, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Spock befriends and falls in love with his fellow Starfleet Academy instructor Jim. He sets out to win Jim's heart.





	

Spock was picking up his material and leaving for another class when a blond haired human about his age opened the door and walked in, saying, “Excuse me. My next class is here. Command 101.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at the stranger. “I am afraid you are in the wrong room. It is supposed to be vacant for the next two session.”

The human checked his pad and said, “You’re right. I have the room number mixed up.” He stretched out a hand and said, “Thanks for telling me. I’m James Kirk, a fellow instructor. How should I call you?”

Spock didn’t take the hand. “My name is Spock.” The human looked young in his instructor’s uniform.

Kirk raised his head and smiled. “You must be the brilliant Vulcan instructor everyone talks about. Sorry, I haven’t managed your way of greeting yet, though I have tried.”

It was interesting that Spock mixed better with other Vulcans in a mainly human academy than on his home planet. “It is of no concern, but you should get ready for your class, if you don’t want to be late.”

“It’ll be a really bad first impression,” Kirk said, leaving the room and turned towards Spock on his way. “ Your recent paper in nonlinear physics is really interesting. Would you mind telling me more? ”

Spock raised an eyebrow at Kirk's knowledge of his paper, but he kept an otherwise blank expression. “If our time aligned, we can discuss that.”

“It’s a promise,” Kirk said when they both left for their next destination.

* * *

 

Spock assumed that Kirk would forget about their conversation, but when he was grading his students’ papers, he answered a knock to his door and it was Kirk, “I see that we both finished our class, so I come to hold you to your words.”

“Can we have that discussion fifteen minutes later for me to finish my work?”

“Sure. Do you mind me staying or should I leave for now?”

“You can stay, but I will be focused on my work.”

“Fine to me,” KIrk said. He took a seat and checked over his pad, quiet and concentrated during the time Spock worked, unlike how the usual humans behaved.

Kirk invited Spock to discuss over lunch. “We can have a light meal together. I know a great vegetarian place nearby,” Spock accepted the invitation, so Kirk led him to a small quiet restaurant, with lots of old Indian movie posters on the wall. “If you like spicy food, the curry here is divine, but there’s plenty of non-spicy choice too.”

Spock ordered a rice dish served with sautéed eggplants and yogurt, while Kirk had a spinach curry dish. When they waited for their food, Kirk asked about Spock's paper, questioning the practical application of his dynamic analysis of energy fluctuations in quantum space, and Spock was surprised how well versed Kirk was in latest scientific development. Spock suggested some further reading, and Kirk thanked him, noting the titles down in his pad. They exchanged their numbers, agreed to meeting again. When they were near the end of the meal, Kirk asked, “Do you have any hobby? ”

“I hike, and play chess with computers. ”

Kirk’s eyes glowed . “I love chess too. We should have a game together. ”

When they paid the bill Kirk said, “I really enjoy our time together. By the way, my friend calls me Jim. ”

When Spock left for his lab, his steps lightened.

* * *

 

“Today we discuss how the social factor influence languages, with the example of the main dialect of Andorian. Please refer to your textbook… ” Spock began his introduction to xenolinguistics lecture. Most of his students concentrated on their reading, with some dropping notes on their pads. There were always several students who seemed to have their mind in the cloud, but they would soon learn their lessons after the reveal of their papers and tests' results. He let his students discuss the provided questions in small groups, observing and sometimes guiding their discussion. Before the break he handed out their graded papers. Some students smiled when they received their papers, and those who didn't pay enough attention looked deadly pale. He went over more lecture after break, giving them another assignment and answered their questions, while planning to adjust his next lecture to the students. Some of the questions were interesting, and he was glad that his students showed their effort and interest in this subject.

He talked about his class with Jim over their chess game. Jim was a worthy challenge in chess, and Spock found the urge to brush up his skill and tactic after their games , which hadn't happened ever since he left Vulcan.

Jim moved his hook ahead and said, “You did a great job relating the frontness of vowels in that dialect with the rank of the speaker relative to the listeners. The Tellarite girl in your class has great potential.”

“How is your day? ” Spock asked, moving his queen from Jim's line of attack.

“Several boys had too much adrenaline and too little sense in Command 101, but after I won them in a push up challenge, they learnt to behave.” Jim's eyes wrinkled. “Kids these days. Have we ever been so young? ”

Spock doubted that Jim had ever behaved other than hardworking and responsible in academy, judging from his knowledge and behaviour . “Hardly. ”

Jim laughed. “I like how you talk. ” He moved his knight and said, “Check in four.”

 

When Spock tried to save his king, he felt lighthearted at Jim’s laughter, and content that he had a friend in Jim.

* * *

 

The mid-term came, and both Spock and Jim’s students were frantic in their study, some desperate to get any hints from them. Jim related an anecdote to Spock about a former student who tried to bribe him with a trip to Risa for exam answers, and smiled at an alarmed Spock when he told him how the disappointed student broke into indecent offer. “I told him that sorry, but I refused to star in a really badly plotted porn. If you were so scared of a failed grade, work harder next semester. ”

Spock was grateful that so far the only bribe offer he got was pre-reform Vulcan literature manuscripts.

The marking period passed in frenzy, with Jim swallowing coffee and grading with darkened eye circles, while Spock was once again grateful that Vulcans needed less sleep.

Spock and Jim went hiking at a weekend after that, with Jim swearing that he couldn't stand the roof and walls of his office any more. Spock took a look at the local plants and animals they encountered, and Jim slowed down to match his pace. They had a picnic on a flat ground, sharing peanut and banana sandwiches Jim prepared for them. Jim asked, “How do you find about the academy? ”

“It is a good opportunity to learn and work with people with exploration in their mind from different backgrounds. ”

Jim nodded. “It's one reason why I joined the fleet. There is so much uncharted space beyond, so many things to discover. The Earth is too small and familiar.”

“What're your other reasons? ”

Jim’s glance intensified. “To help people. ” His ear tips reddened. “What a cliché, right? But I believe in this. ”

“No, I think it is admirable. ”

Jim smiled. “Thanks. What about you? Why do you join the fleet? ”

Spock recalled his arguments with Sarek before leaving Vulcan, when they both failed to convince each other, but Jim only had curiosity in his eyes. “I want to explore beyond my planet, too. ”

“Great minds think alike, ” Jim said with softened eyes. He looked at the sky and said, “Should we continue? ”

“Alright, ” Spock said, when they picked up their things.

* * *

 

After mid-term, Spock devoted more time to his another physics research. Several of his colleagues and superiors expressed doubt about his ability to master in several fields, until he proved himself with his work. Besides, different disciplines sometimes provided insight and inspiration for seemingly unrelated subjects. For example, he developed a complex system model for linguistic evolution of Vulcan languages, which earned him an honour from Vulcan Academy. He entertained some illogical pondering about their thought when he received the news.

Jim was busy refining his recent papers about military tactical and operational analysis, which he told Spock about during their time together. Spock found Jim a very enjoyable companion, with his brilliant and open mind, who challenged him with new thinking regularly. Jim once jokingly suggested that they should do a joint paper together that combined their specialty, which was tempting, although Spock declined for going beyond his current research scope, but they both enjoyed their academic exchange.

When Uhura invited him to a conference about second language acquisition, he noted that Jim had expressed interest in the topic before, and extended the invitation to him, who gladly accepted. “Thanks for telling me, and I have always wanted to meet Lieutenant Uhura, whose work in cryptology in communication with other races is really impressive. ” Jim smiled, and Spock wondered why he felt more reluctant about introducing his friends to each other, especially when Uhura was glad to hear about that. “I have no idea you know James Kirk. Great to hear that you have other new friends, and I have heard good things about him. ”

They listened to the lectures together. Afterwards they had lunch in the restaurant that Jim introduced Spock to. All of them had a good time discussing the lecture, their job and other things together. “We should do it more, ” Uhura said.

Spock enjoyed spending time with both of them, but he was relieved when Jim shared his preference for a gathering of only them together.

* * *

 

One night Jim invited Spock to meet his friend at a club. “It doesn't allow smoking, has a quiet crowd, and also serves Vulcan tea. The music is great, too. Do you want to try it? ”

Spock usually avoided bars and clubs, but he trusted Jim’s taste. “Very well.”

“This is Doctor McCoy, a medical doctor, but we call him Bones. ”Jim introduced

“Only you call me Bones, and the sawbone joke is really old. ”' McCoy said with a Southern drawl in his accent. “So you're the Vulcan wonder Jim keeps gushing about. ”

“Bones! Behave yourself. ” Jim said, his ear tips reddened. “Bones is a great doctor, but he has a lack of manner. ”

Spock drunk his tea, enjoying the refreshing bitter taste, and for a moment lost himself in memory about Vulcan. Then he replied. “For his patients’ sake I hope he has a better bedside manner. However, he may actually motivate his patients to recover to escape from his grasp. ”

McCoy stuttered. Jim widened his eyes and laughed, “it's a really great comeback. I don't know Vulcans are great in sarcasm.”

“I do not know what you refer to, ” Spock said, the mirth in his eyes betrayed him.

McCoy rolled his eyes and said, “I need a drink. ” He waved for the waitress.

Spock observed that McCoy was overtly emotional and easy to excite, but clearly both Jim and he cared deeply about each other, so McCoy must have other good qualities. The night was still pleasant, and the band was good.

* * *

 

With the final exam approaching, Spock's students all frantically work on their assignments and paid more attention in class. He predicted that those who showed their effort would be rewarded with good grade, but several of them would need to retake the course. Uhura forwarded a meme about the strictest lecturers in the academy, and he found both Jim and his photo on that.

“Some students rank me among grade killers, but I don't go out to make their job hell. It's the academy and I expect my students to try their best. When you're outside in the space, one mistake may cost your crewmates' life. I’d rather they learn their lesson here. ”Jim said when Spock showed him that, and Spock agreed with him, glad that they had similar teaching philosophy.

* * *

 

Nine months past their first meeting, Spock found Jim a constant part of his life. They were both busy with their jobs, but they managed to meet or contact each other almost every other day. They talked about their research, their students, Jim’s hobby of collecting old printed books, music and their future plans. Jim planned to resume an active commission on a starship , while Spock was deciding whether to choose a outer space science lab. Jim tried to persuade him to join a starship. “You will see what no man has seen before, ” he said, and Spock found this option became more attractive , as it appealed to his desire for exploration and discovery and also gave him a chance to serve with Jim, who he was convinced would be a capable captain one day.

At term break Jim invited him to a week long hiking trip when he heard that Spock hadn't gone beyond San Francisco. “Much as I love this city, There is really much more on Earth than that.” Somehow it became a party of five as McCoy, Uhura and her friend Chapel joined them.

After setting up the camp, they cooked their meal and ate it around the fire. Jim prepared foiled packaged food, singing their praise for the ease of preparations and taste, and Spock agreed when he had the packaged vegetables. McCoy boiled spaghetti with baked bean, and Uhura and Chapel both took a generous serving. They talked during the meal, and found that Chapel worked with McCoy in the same specialty In the Starfleet hospital and actually knew each other. She was quieter than Uhura, but held her own to McCoy and others. After the meal they went hiking, while Spock took notes of local wildlife, and returned when the night came.

They brought three tents. McCoy occupied one, Uhura and Chapel sharing, leaving him and Jim. Jim had asked if he minded sharing before that, but Spock was used to sharing tents from back in Vulcan. Besides Jim was a friend.

When they settled in their sleeping bags Jim said, “I’m glad you join me. Did you camp or hike on Vulcan? ”

“We are taught wilderness survival since young and trained to be self-sufficient. ”

“It must be harsh as a kid, but understandable, considering the environment of your planet. Tell me more? ”

Spock told him about his sehlat, while Jim shared his childhood adventure. From what he described Spock found it lucky that Jim survived past his first ten years. When Jim went to sleep, his steady heartbeat and slow breath soothed Spock.

They hiked during the following week, and Spock talked with Jim at nights when both still had energy after the day. They talked about their home, dream, and interest, and Spock had never felt so close and unguarded with another person before.

One rainy day when they got stuck in the tent, they played an old game which only used five custom dice, and the players needed to decide when to go on and risked everything he earned so far or fold. Jim took more risk than others, but he remained cheerful when he lost everything and folded when he deemed the risk to be too much. Chapel surprised the others with sometimes how far she could go. McCoy was more cautious and grumbled when he lost, and at the end Uhura won the most point. When the trip ended, they arranged to meet another time and Spock was surprised how readily he agreed.

* * *

 

Before the new term Spock worked on his course plans and syllabus like Jim, so they saw each other less, but still chatted in their spare time. Despite the demand of teaching, Spock looked forward to starting his courses as it was a privilege to guide the bright young minds.

Jim invited him to a metal concert where the lead singer had a soulful voice and the band used a constructed language for most songs. Spock enjoyed the challenge of figuring out the rules while listening to the music, and Jim smiled when Spock told him about that in the meal afterwards. “I know you’ll be tickled by that. This is why I choose this band. ”

“Thank you. I really enjoy that, ” Spock said, warmed by Jim’s consideration.

They talked about music they liked and experienced, and Jim was so intrigued by his mention of Vulcan lutes that Spock agreed to play for him in private.

When Spock invited Jim to his room, he focused on Jim’s face to figure out his reaction. He had tidied up his room twice to a spotless state before, despite how illogical it was.

Jim looked at a small Vulcan statue Spock kept at his room with interest, and asked him questions and Spock relaxed when he explained the history behind it. Then Spock settled into his seat with his lute and played a folk song.

Jim leaned forward and his look were so intense that Spock's heart fluttered. He remained quiet, except for softly tapping along with the beat. When Spock finished Jim remained quiet for several moments. Then he said, “it's amazing. I am overwhelmed by the feeling in your music. ”

Spock tensed. “In Vulcan, the use of music is to regulate oneself and enhance social harmony, not to induce feeling. ”

“I know you treasure control, which is very important and valuable, and I don't intend to insult. ” Jim nodded, leaned in and continued in a gentle voice. “But emotion isn't a dirty word. It has its place in our life and decision. ”

“So many people are compromised by their emotion that I doubt its worth. ”

“You're right. Every emotion, positive or not, can be misused, but without curiosity we would be restricted by our known world. Without love we wouldn't achieve the impossible, and even anger has a role. Anger for injustice has fueled many rebellion against the oppression, ” Jim continued. “I am not trying to convince you, but perhaps it's better to control feeling than suppression of all that, and I believe a guy as brilliant as you can forge your own path. ”

Spock stuttered for a response. Finally he said, “I will think about your words. ”

“This is what I ask. Would you play another song for me, or we can play chess? ” Jim said with softened eyes.

Spock played another song for Jim, and felt that his heart lightened.

* * *

 

After the end of his lecture for linguistic and cognition when he answered his students’ questions, he saw Jim waiting outside and smiling at him. When he finished, he went for Jim with a light pace. “You're really good with students. Your answers are very clear and concise, ” Jim said when they took a stroll.

“The principle of communication is to be economical, concise and informative, ” Spock said. He was nicely surprised that Jim paid attention.

“A noble goal that we strive for, ” Jim replied when they walked by a Christmas tree.

Spock played a card game that aimed to have the lowest points with Jim, McCoy, Uhura and Chapel. After he won the third game and McCoy claimed that counting cards was cheating (which started Spock's very logical argument that it was the opposite), they played a game that a player reached for a totem whenever he played an identical card to other players. When both Spock and Jim reached for the totem when they played a card with the same picture, their hands touched and Spock was startled by the spark that hit his hand. He hastened to retreat his hand, and found it fortunate that Jim didn't seem to notice it.

* * *

 

The next day Jim talked about the role play in his coming military history lecture . “A lot of people volunteered to be Admiral Archer. and no one to be T’Pol, despite her important role in the missions. When I asked why, they said it was too daunting. I said you might need to reconsider what you were here for if you didn't even try to research about our founder members of the Federation. This gives me an idea though. Are you interested in being a guest speaker to talk about some Vulcan perspectives of the military aspect of the Starfleet , I understand that you can't claim to know what every Vulcans think, but I think it's good for them to know other perspectives. ”

Spock recalled his argument with Sarek and stiffened his back. “I must decline your invitation. ”

Jim frowned and leaned forward. “I am sorry. Sometimes I don't think enough.”

“Vulcans don't get offense, ” Spock said automatically, but Jim seemed to see through him.

“I forget that too, sometimes, ” Jim said.

Later Spock introduced Jim to several book covering Vulcan perspective of the history of Starfleet and Federation, and Jim told him that he used some of the articles for his tutorial. “They challenge my students, so I will add more history from other planets for the future.”

* * *

 

Spock went to another card game with McCoy, Uhura and others, as Jim called beforehand that he couldn't make it due to a serious cold. “You should go on and have fun, ” he said while sneezing, despite Spock explaining to him that Vulcans do not look for fun. He appreciated when Spock said he would visit him afterwards.

Uhura asked about Jim, and Spock explained for him. McCoy said, “He thought he was beyond rest and relaxation. He would drive himself to an early grave before 50.” Despite his words, he muttered about what hypos he would bring and made careless mistake during the game.

The image of Jim in an early grave was unpleasant to Spock. “As a consummate officer, Jim should be responsible enough to care about his well-being. ”

“From God's mouth to mine, ” McCoy said. “But does he listen to me? ”

“It's the first time you agree with Mr. Spock on anything, ” Chapel broke her silence when she played her card.

McCoy ‘s face reddened. Spock resisted the impulse to fidget.

“You are both softies when it come to Jim, but then Jim is a really nice guy. Pity he’s not my type, ” Uhura said.

Spock pretended that he had no idea what the word “softies ” mean. “I am afraid as McCoy and I both have inner skeletons, we are by no means soft. ”

Everyone laughed and continued the game, but when Spock left for Jim’s place, he wondered whether her comment about Jim’s influence on him was true. McCoy would have joined him, but he was called away for an emergency.

* * *

 

Jim’s place was smaller than Spock's , but tidy and clean. It is a common Earth custom to bring cultural comfort food to a patient, so Spock brought a bottle of chicken soup with him, despite his personal misgivings. Jim drank it gratefully, his nose reddened due to the cold, and Spock found him adorable.

Spock sat on the only chair by Jim’s side and asked, “Have you taken your medicine?”

“Yes, ” Jim said. “The doctor told me to take a day rest. Pity that the medicine hasn't eradicated common cold. ”

“it is because there are different pathogens responsible for common cold… ”

“I know. I am sorry that I feel really tired and may sleep on you anytime.”

“Rest is important for your recovery. ”

“Right, so many papers… Talk to me though. How is your game? ”

Spock talked and Jim listened, making less and less comments, and finally Jim closed his eyes, his breath slow and steady.

Despite Jim’s reddened nose, Spock's heart still fluttered when staring at his peaceful face and admitted to himself. He adored Jim beyond the ordinary definition of friendship.

Jim recovered soon, and now that Spock acknowledged his feeling, he treasured every moment he spent with Jim more and wondered whether Jim felt the same. One night when they went for a walk and Jim looked at him with a softened look, Spock made a decision.

He would court Jim and won him properly as a mate.

* * *

 

Spock researched how to properly pursue a human for relationship from books and other resources. After dismissing some dubious advice (He seriously doubted lateness was appreciated by human women in their date), he formulated an action plan.

  1. _Give unexpected, targeted gifts_  



Jim loved space, classical western Europe literature and antiques, so Spock gave him a paper-bound edition of **2001 A Space Odyssey** by Arthur C. Clarke. Jim’s eyes shone. “You shouldn’t,” he said, while carefully lifting the pages, his eyes stuck on the pages the whole time. “Have you watched the film?”

“I have not.”

“I always love the old films. We should watch it together tonight,” Jim smiled.

The night they watched the film together, with Jim’s knees lightly touching his, and Spock enjoyed the sensation more than the movie.

  1. _Make him feel appreciated_



Jim showed up with a box of different tea the next time they met. “I saw them in a shop, and thought about how you like tea. Do you want to try some?”

Spock felt warm about Jim’s regard, and found it a good chance to put his plan into action. “I appreciate how considerate you are about my taste.”

Jim winked rapidly. “I don’t expect you to say this,” he said, with his face growing red. “You’re a great friend, and I want you to know I appreciate you too.”

They tried the tea together, and Spock developed a new fondness for oolong tea.

  1. _Place yourself in his path_



Jim was a predictable human in his routine, so it was easy for Spock to find him in the library or just outside the lecture halls, and Jim always seemed glad to talk and walk with him. Spock’s sensitive Vulcan ears caught rumours about them from the students’ gossip, but Jim didn’t seem to notice them.

  1. _Ask for advice and take them_



“Would you mind me asking a personal question?” Spock asked, after they shared what had happened this day.

“ I must say I’m surprised, but sure, ask them anyway.”

“What do you think about human love? How will you express them?”

“Am I sure I hear right? You talk about love love, romantic love.” Jim spoke the words slowly.

“Yes.”

“"Is… the person important to you, more important than anything? Is… are they…as though they were a part of you? Love has many forms, but sometimes expresses itself in sacrifice.” Jim looked distant, and turned away from Spock. “You go slow. You be gentle. It isn't a one way street, you know, how you feel and that's all. How the person feels too. If they feel anything for you at all, you'll know. “

Spock felt encouraged by Jim’s use of a neutral gender in his speech. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” Jim’s smile looked forced.

  1. _Make him laugh_



Jim always got amused when Spock bantered with McCoy that he might have baited the doctor to hear more of Jim’s laughter.

  1. _Maintain some space_



Spock worked on his research, practised with his lyre and had a vivid conversation with Uhura. Then he meditated to maintain his balance and think about his next move. It was time to be direct in his declaration. There was a 87.5% chance of Jim agreeing to a deeper relationship, while it was not as high as he hope, he cared for Jim enough to take the risk.

* * *

 

Spock invited Jim to a pedal boat ride at a weekend, which Jim readily agreed and laughed when he got Spock to feed ducklings with him. When they had picnic in the park, Jim said, “It’s so beautiful, right?”

Under the sunlight Jim looked golden, and Spock found it a more attractive sight than the scenery around him. He straightened his back when he said, “I find you more visually appealing.”

Jim blushed. “Thanks?”

Spock’s throat constricted, but he got his words out. “James T. Kirk, I declare my intention to woo you. If you are amended to it, I would swear to care and commit to you as always.”

Jim opened and closed his mouth several times. Then he said, “I accept it. I love you too.”

When Jim pressed his lips to Spock, Spock held him in his arms, his heart burst with joy at this new chapter of their lives together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kirk's explanation about love is taken from the script in Charlie X and Metamorphosis


End file.
